


Hello, My Princess

by Lady_Red



Series: Once Upon A Tail [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulla notices a new and enticing scent in the woods, and goes out to meet the mysterious stranger that has been looming around the edges of her father's domain.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Once Upon A Tail [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306103
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Hello, My Princess

Bulla’s nose twitched when a familiar scent wafted in her direction. 

_ He  _ was here. 

Somewhere within the edges of her father’s domain, courting danger with his very presence. The stranger had been around for a few months, his scent floating on the wind as he lurked within the forest, but her father had already chased him away before when he got too close. She remembered the threatening snarls of her father and the whimpering and yelping from the intruder in the distance. Her father had returned with blood smeared around the fur of his snout and she thought that had been the end of the intruder; however, her father must have been merciful. 

This lone wolf must be very brave or very stupid to keep edging near her father’s territory. Why did he keep coming back?

Bulla looked back at the large, red brick country house. Her father was inside, busy with her younger siblings, and she knew she wouldn’t get another opportunity to seek out this mysterious stranger. Bulla decided to slip through her mother’s gardens to try and mask her own scent, weaving through the maze of roses, lavender, and gardenias until she reached the edge of the woods. She looked back once again at the house. Her ears perked at the sounds of her brothers and sisters scampering around the house and her father’s voice commanding them. She gripped the edges of her red cloak that her mother had given to her to mark her as a young woman of age, and stepped into the shadows of the forest. 

She treaded carefully on her toes, not wanting to alert the stranger to her presence, as she followed the masculine scent that grew stronger; however,every time she thought she was on his heels, he scent grew weak. After it happened for a third time, Bulla stilled as she made a realization - he was doing this on purpose. 

Bulla felt cold unease settle in her stomach. 

Why was he trying to lure her deeper into the forest away from the protection of her father? She knew she could protect herself if it came to her fighting this stranger, as her father had taught her, but she would rather not engage him. Bulla moved to head back to the house but, as soon as she did, she stopped in her tracks. There, standing in the shadows of the trees, was a tall man. He had a large, muscular build, that she couldn’t help but notice as he was nude before her. Although he was young, maybe six or so summers past her age of nineteen, he was virile and strong, of that much she was sure, as she looked into his handsome face with strong features, messy jet black hair, and ink black eyes that regarded her in a way that didn’t reveal his thoughts.

Bulla waited for him to speak but, when he didn’t, she decided to take a stand and glared at him, “Why are you here? Didn’t you learn your lesson the first time?”

His gaze didn’t waver as he met her fiery gaze, “You’re not fully wolf.”

Bulla narrowed her eyes, “Don’t mistake my human side as a weakness, I can easily tear your throat out.”

The dark stranger chuckled amusedly, “I have no doubt of that. If you are anything like your father, I suspect that I wouldn’t stand a chance against you.” Bulla’s eyes then dropped to his throat, where there were visible marks from her father’s teeth that were still pink and healing, and she took a step back when the stranger moved forward. He held his hands up in appeasement, “I won’t hurt you, that’s not why I’m here.”

Bulla held herself in place as he approached her slowly, “Then why are you here?”

“I was… curious,” he replied, with a hint of a charming smile.

“About what?” Bulla had to tilt her head back to hold his gaze as he stopped right in front of her. She saw his nose flare and she could not help but notice his scent. It was wild, like sunshine after rain, and there was that masculine note. It was...enticing.

The stranger drew his hand up, using the back of his fingers to brush them across the soft skin of her cheek and tucked a stray strand of her blue hair behind her ear. “You.”

Bulla frowned, “What?”

He chuckled softly, “Several months ago, when I was hunting close to your father’s borders, I smelt you. And ever since, I’ve been purposely leaving my scent, hoping to lure you out, but your father got to me first.”

Bulla’s brows further pulled together in thought, and she remembered the first time she had caught on to his scent. It  _ had _ made her curious. She was always surrounded by the smells of her brothers and sisters, or that of her cousins when they came over to play. But when he came, it was a new scent, he wasn’t family. It was dark and alluring, and her body responded in a way she didn’t understand. It was though she was drawn to him, and he had something only he could give her. She wanted to follow before, but the presence of her father looming in the background kept her running out to join him. She also thought he would eventually leave when he lost interest in whatever he was curious about, especially after her father had chased him down.

She felt his fingers trail under her chin, her heading lifting to focus her attention back into his dark eyes. He smiled playfully, “Where did you go, princess?”

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “What do you want from me?”

He stepped even closer, his chest brushing the tips of her breasts and she gasped softly, never realizing that they had formed into sensitive peaks. She moved closer, wanting to feel the intense heat radiating off his body against her own and her hands moved on their own, finding their way on his bare, muscular chest. Her nose twitched when she smelled something new from him, a musky fragrance that enhanced his unique, masculine smell and she felt her own body warm. The stranger traced her lower lip with his thumb, and she involuntarily flicked her tongue to taste him. His eyes flashed red for a moment, “I only want a moment, with the princess.”

“Why?” She nearly whispered as she instinctively pressed closer to him.

He lowered his head, “To do this.” 

He slanted his lips to cover hers with a light touch and pulled away when she gasped. She licked her lips, getting a small taste of heady flavor and she saw him smile softly, seemingly waiting for her. She moved forward to press her lips against his, curious for his touch, never ever feeling this before and could feel his victorious smile against her mouth. But she paid no mind as she was lost at the feeling of his lips as he softly kneaded her own and slid his hand into her blue locks, fisting them at the back of her nape to hold her in place. He didn’t rush her, he was patient as she explored his full lips that were soft yet firm and she wanted more of his taste, letting the tip of her tongue swipe the seam of his lips. He let out a pleased moan and parted his lips for her as she cautiously, but eagerly, slipped her tongue inside and touched it against his own. She gave a soft growl when he gently twirled his tongue around hers and she gripped him tighter, forcing her body into his for something more she couldn’t place.

The handsome stranger wrapped his free arm around her waist and she felt something hard, like steel, press into her toned belly. She slid her hand down his well defined body, feeling his muscles twitch underneath her fingers and enjoying the dips and valleys as she made her way down. Their kiss intensified the more she touched him and she rubbed her breasts against his chest as she felt the line of the deep V of his lower abdomen, following it down until she touched his cock. She broke from their kiss and looked down, her eyes widening at his impressive size that was veiny, thick and long and she gingerly took him into her hand, his chest rumbling in approval. Bulla looked up into his eyes with a hungry look and tested the feel of him, giving him a stroke. He thrusted into her hand, and the power of it made her curious how he would feel inside her. She knew where his cock was supposed to go, her mother educated her about sex, but never really understood the urges, and now she wanted to know how it felt. 

Bulla released him to untie the strings that held her cape, letting it flutter to the ground and the man watched her intensely as she moved to undo the ties of her pink dress. The fabric slipped down her form, her pink nipples tightened with the cool air and she heard a rumble of approval from his chest as his eyes took in her naked form. He growled low, taking her face gently into his hands, "Bulla…”

Her eyes grew large, “How…?”

He chuckled, “Does it matter, Princess?”

He moved in closer, but she spoke, “What’s your name?”

“Goten,” He grinned as he brought his lips to hers again.

She parted them, letting him sweep his tongue inside to tangle it with hers and she moaned, sliding her hands up his chest. She pressed her body against his to feel his naked body on her own and felt his hands trail over her shoulders and down her sides to gently cup her breasts. Bulla whimpered into his mouth and pushed her breasts more into his hands, they felt heavy and sensitive. Their kiss grew more intense, and she felt her inner thighs grow slick with fluid while he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around him, instinctively knowing that she needed him between her thighs. 

He caught her easily and chuckled, pulling his mouth away, “Not yet, Princess.”

He brushed soft kisses along her jaw, slowly bringing them both down on the soft grass and he groaned as he tasted her skin, nibbling her long throat. He reached the tips of her full breasts, pulling back for a moment to admire them with a hungry look before giving one of her peaked nipples a flick of his tongue. She gasped, arching her back for more of his mouth and he hummed happily, taking one of her pale globes into his mouth. Bulla’s hands dove into his hair, holding him in place while he swirled his tongue along her areola and suckled her softly. His chest vibrated with animalistic noises when he popped off her breast to take the other one in his mouth, using his hand to massage the one he had just abandoned. 

Bulla moaned and gasped, her feet restlessly rubbing down his legs and felt her nether lips become wetter and undulated her hips for something more. Goten gave her breast one more tug, scraping his teeth across her nipple and nuzzled his face into her chest. Bulla growled in displeasure and he gave her a kiss between her breasts to appease her, leaving more open mouth touches down her well toned belly until he reached the juncture of her mound. He licked his lips, closing his eyes to take a deep breath to fill his lungs with the scent of her arousal before moving to lick her inner thigh, growling at his first take of her potent sex. Bulla jumped and whimpered at his touch, close to her most intimate part, and he gave her a kiss on her thigh to calm her, “It’s okay, My Princess, I've got you.”

Goten softly brushed his lips across her skin, moving his way toward her exposed sex and teasing her gently with slow flicks of his tongue. Bulla started to pant when he reached her swollen, wet lips and she moaned as he nuzzled her, breathing in her scent directly from the source. He licked between her folds, his chest rumbled in delight from his first taste and Bulla's back arched as he burrowed his tongue between her lips, crying out loudly. He found her clit, swirling over it with firm circles of his tongue before lapping at her entrance to coat the muscle with her fluids to continue lavishing attention on her swollen bud. Bulla pushed her mound into his mouth, his tongue was raspy against her delicate folds and she couldn’t help the breathy moans that escaped her lips. He growled, holding her thighs wide apart as he continued to lapped her up with quick flicks until he wrapped his lips around her bud, sucking her gently and slowly pushed a finger inside her opening. Bulla twitched at the new sensation, her muscles clamping down on his finger, crying out sharply and wanting more. He must have sensed her need, slowly pumping his finger and he sucked her harder, his mouth relentless in his assault. Bulla felt tension build up into her womb and when he slipped another finger in her tight, wet heat, her body left the ground as she screamed, a tidal wave of warmth washed over her. 

Bulla felt warm open kisses on her belly, as Goten trailed up her body, pausing to give each one of her breasts a brush of his lips and he didn’t stop until he gave her a heated kiss on her lips. Bulla sighed into his mouth, her body relaxed and ready for more of what he could give her. He pulled away with a gentle smile, “We’re not done yet, princess.” He slipped a hand between them to gently rub her clit with his finger, making her mewl, “Are you ready for me?”

Bulla hummed, “Yes…”

She felt the blunt tip of his cock press between her swollen lips, and he was about to push forward when he suddenly froze and sniffed the air. “Fuck!” Goten growled.

“Yes… please…” Bulla begged, but she whimpered when his body disappeared from her and tossed her red cape onto her naked form. Bulla sat up in confusion, as she covered her body, “Goten, what’s…”

Bulla’s nose twitched at the familiar scent and her eyes grew large when she saw the large, black wolf form of her father standing at the edges of the trees and growling low in his throat with rage. Goten immediately shifted, transforming into a dark grey wolf with undertones of white underneath his jaw and belly, and stood in front of her in protection, which only seemed to anger her father even more. “Papa, wait!” Bulla yelled, but he ignored her and charged Goten. 

Bulla watched on in horror as her father grabbed Goten by the scruff of his throat and tossed him on the ground, snarling as the younger wolf yelped, trying to bear the brunt of her father’s attacks. Goten rolled on the ground with the older wolf, only nipping to keep from getting outwardly killed while Bulla’s father sunk his teeth into Goten’s fur. “Papa! Stop!” Bulla yelled, standing up to run into the fray, but then her father stopped and he suddenly transformed back into a human, slamming Goten’s head into the ground. Goten also morphed back, struggling to lift his head, but her father pressed his face further into the dirt and snarled at the boy who was now covered in fresh wounds. 

Vegeta turned his head to glare at his daughter, “What do you think you were doing out with this mongrel?”

Bulla pulled the edges of her cape closer together to hide her nudity as she gave her father a pleading look, “Please Papa, don’t hurt him.”

“And why shouldn’t I? He’s been sniffing around my borders and salivating around you.” Vegeta turned his attention to the younger wolf in his hold, “You don’t think I know what you were trying to do, pup? A lone wolf, trying to lure a bitch away from her family to fill her with his pups? How do you think I got my mate?”

Goten dared to chuckle, “Then I don’t see the problem. I wanted her and she  _ definitely  _ wanted me.”

Vegeta snarled dangerously at the boy, “Watch your tongue. The only reason I haven’t killed you yet is because you won some respect trying to hold your own against me. Now, tell me one reason why I should let you go?”

Goten glanced at Bulla, who was frowning with her own anger from his previous words and he gently smiled at her, “She was meant to be mine the moment I smelled her, saw her. She’s bossy with her siblings, but also caring and smart. Who wouldn’t want a princess for his mate?”

Vegeta growled, shoving Goten’s face into the dirt again before releasing him to stand and turned to Bulla with annoyance, “If you want him, bring him to the house. We will discuss this further.” Vegeta turned to Goten with narrowed eyes, “But if he leaves, I will hunt him down and kill him.”

Goten sat up and laughed, “And what if I just decide to take her with me?”

Goten head snapped to the side when her father punched him and Bulla went to Goten’s side to check his now busted nose. “Don’t try my patience, pup.” Vegeta spoke dangerously low before he turned to leave, anger still rolling off his form.

“Fuck, your dad is a mean bastard,” Goten laughed as he pinched his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

“You’re really lucky you’re not dead!” Bulla yelled as she checked on his new wounds with concern.

She was suddenly pulled against him and he smiled down at her, “It was worth it.”

She glared, “Is it? You made it sound like I was some kind of whore!”

Goten looked sheepish and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away, “Sorry Princess, I was trying to get a rise out of him out of spite. If you didn’t notice, he had me by my throat.”

Bulla huffed, “And why should I let you stay?”

Goten nuzzled her hair, “Because you know, as much as I do, that I’m yours as you are mine.”

Bulla narrowed her eyes at him, “We’ll see.”

Goten chuckled as he started placing kisses into her hair, trailing down her face and throat to appease her, and nearly growled in success when she started to soften in his arms, “We will, won’t we?”

********

Bulma jumped when she heard the doors of her bedroom noisily open and shut and turned from her vanity to see her husband in his naked glory, glaring at her with pent up rage. She stood up to go to him, “Vegeta, what happened?”

“That wolf nearly had his way with our daughter,” Vegeta’s chest rumbled and Bulma put her hands on his chest in an attempt to calm him.

“Is she okay?” Bulma asked in worry as she took his face into her hands.

“She’s fine. I told her to bring the boy here so we can speak,” Vegeta said as he let his wife's presence ease his anger.

“And, where are they right now?” Bulma asked with a raised brow. Vegeta suddenly cursed and turned for the door, but Bulma stopped him, throwing herself into his chest. “Wait, Vegeta. Leave them be.”

Vegeta glared at her, “She’s too young.”

Bulma hummed in amusement, “I was a year younger than her when you took me away, remember?”

“That’s different,” Vegeta turned his head away.

She smiled wickedly as she pressed herself closer to him, kissing his jaw, “Oh? How so? We were much younger when we started touching each other.” Bulma let her hand slide down his chest, “I remember one summer, when we were sixteen, we were swimming naked in a pond and your hands found their way onto my breasts.”

Vegeta didn’t say anything, but she knew she was affecting him by the pink hue of his ears and she pressed a kiss in that spot behind his ear, letting her hand trail over his muscular, toned belly. “I also remember the time you touched my pussy for the first time,” she whispered teasingly into his ear. “And then you came into my hand,” she grabbed hold of his cock and Vegeta snarled, putting his arms around her.

“You’re vulgar words won’t appease me, mate,” Vegeta glared, but Bulma was unaffected and smiled, seeing the lust in his eyes.

“I know.” She pulled away and slowly backed away toward the bed as she untied the strings of her dress, letting the material fall to the floor. Vegeta’s eyes followed her with hunger as she sat on the bed and spread her legs wide for him to see her wet sex. “But fucking your Bulma will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> And thank you to my amazing beta, rogue_1102 for all her help! She's also an amazing writer, so please check out her work! 😘


End file.
